jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hebizuke
"So, if I were to say, murder your family, will that increase your strength, or make you a weaker target? Let's test that out." -Hebizuke, meeting Olga as an enemy Appearance Hebizuke is an albino Horned Snake, and also Olga's Number one partner. He's also a vampire. He is almost never seen on the ground by himself, rather, he is usually coiled around some part of Olga's body, whether it be his torso, acting as a lookout, or his tail, or his leg. He's about twice as thick, and large as Olga's tail, making him a bit of a hefty weight. His stand cry is "KEKEKEKKEKEKEKKEKEKKEKEKEKEKEKE!" Cackling at his enemies, as he dominates them. (Not to be taken the wrong way o_o) Personality Hebizuke is very cunning, and a manipulative person. His manipulative nature has earned him the name, "The serpent of the apple tree" Or, "The Devil's Adviser." His manipulative acts usually put Hebizuke in trouble, making him very..interesting. Synopsis History = Hebizuke was an albino horned snake, way before people knew what diseases were. Actually, He was born right after the meteor had struck. The meteor that carried the stand arrow. As a hatchling, Hebizuke was clueless, slithering throughout the sand, he found a piece of the stand arrow, that scraped his side. Hebizuke didn't think of it as much, until his.."Ghost" started acting up. He suddenly had the ability to murder things much larger than him, hell, he killed a man once, using his fangs. Long after Hebizuke had passed his teenage years, Hebizuke was taken in by an ancient Aztec vampire tribe. The chief took care of Hebizuke until his very last breath. Hebizuke was a vampire, and lived for thousands, upon thousands of years. Abilities and Powers Poison is a Remote controlled stand that takes the form of two dice, that hang on either side of Hebizuke's head, the dice having a corresponding number of spikes to each number. (1 spike on the side with 1, 6 spikes on the side with 6, etc.) Basically, the stand uses it's dice, in order to determine the target's fate, Though in order for his stand to fully activate, he must challenge the opponent to a game of poker, and get snake eyes at least one time, which Hebizuke has gotten very good at doing on purpose. Once the stand is activated, the opponent is surrounded with everything he or she desires, whether it be money, power, or the death of a certain enemy, trapping them in a sort of "Alternate timeline", in which everything goes the target's way. While the target explores this "Alternate timeline" Hebizuke is free to do whatever he wants in the timeline he has created for the target. He can make things that ignore the laws of physics entirely. He can stop the flow of time, speed it up, or just trap the person into a state of purgatory. He also can use the stand of the person he "Captured". The stand enters its full capabilities when the person finally realises there is no other people, except for them, and the things they wished for, proceeding to make them go insane. When they finally realize their mistake, it's too late, as the stand already activates. Hebizuke's true power is unleashed, and the world that was created for the target begins to implode, making them go into a sort of purgatory, where there is nothing but infinite darkness. The only way to escape his stand is to try and find a snake with snake eyes, (Which is very rare, seeing as Hebizuke can change the biology of a snake in that universe) or, they must see snake eyes. (The dice formation, 2 1's.) Gallery | Trivia